


all i need

by walkthegale



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Berena ficlet written for a Tumblr prompt!





	all i need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ktlsyrtis.
> 
> http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/172865212376/for-berena-of-course-to-what-do-i-owe-the

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Serena’s rolls her eyes so that Bernie will see, making her complete lack of pleasure at this interruption to their day off obvious. Her inflection, however, as she cradles the phone under her chin, reveals nothing but charm. “Mmhmm, yes of course we can arrange that…”

From her place on the sofa, Bernie watches Serena stride around the room, the very model of professionalism but for the fact that she’s dressed in her knickers and one of Bernie’s t-shirts, which is clinging to her in a very pleasing fashion.

Serena flirts mercilessly with whoever is on the other end of the line, her voice pitched low as she wraps them around her little finger, and Bernie thinks fondly of that voice purring into her ear on so many nights in Sudan. Of Serena’s rich tones, warm and husky, telling her exactly what she wanted to do to her next time they were together, until Bernie, alone in her bed and breathless with need, came hard around her own fingers.

She wonders vaguely if this is a built-in response to Serena being on the phone now, if she’ll never be able to listen to Serena make a call again without her body reacting this way. When Serena finally hangs up, Bernie pulls her down into her lap and kisses her fiercely, because they’re together now - Serena is right here with her, and Bernie is going to enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
